


You Belong With Me

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Jealousy, Kind of crazy, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Uncomfortable pillow talk, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Hansol's feelings sneak up on him, making him go from wanting to bang Yuta to wanting to coddle him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I was thinking about sucking Yuta's dick, tbh.

The taste sits heavily on Hansol’s tongue, like waking up after a night of partying with the flavor of alcohol in your mouth because you passed out without brushing your teeth, except instead of alcohol Hansol is tasting cum, leftover from his last fuck. It was less than an hour ago, the younger man leaving with a kiss and a wink before practically running out of the front door. 

 

Now, an hour later, Hansol sits on his bed half naked with the taste of old cum in his mouth, wondering where the hell his shirt went and why he hasn't bothered to brush his teeth yet. Perhaps he doesn't mind the taste - and he doesn't, not when it's fresh - or perhaps he’s still just wondering where his and Yuta’s relationship went wrong, leaving them to small fuck sessions between jobs. His phone rings, breaking him from his reverie.

 

“ _Hyung_.” The traditional Korean word is thick with an accent, making Hansol smile fondly. 

 

“Yeah?” He gets off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to at least rinse his mouth out. 

 

“Can you-” Yuta takes a shaky breath and Hansol freezes. “Can I come back?”

 

“Of course. Do you need me to get you?” 

 

“Yeah. Please?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute.” 

 

“Th-thank you.” 

 

Yuta is shaking when Hansol pulls up in front of his work, easily climbing into the warm car. Hansol doesn't ask and Yuta doesn't offer, simply heading back toward Hansol's place in silence. 

 

“Hungry?” Hansol asks once they've been back for a few. Yuta nods, still curled up on the bed with the blanket pulled over him. Hansol nods back and heads to the kitchen, going about making ramyun. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Yuta says softly after a moment, the studio apartment small enough that Hansol can hear. 

 

“It's okay.” Hansol answers, putting the pot on the stove.

 

“I got fired.” Yuta offers after a minute. “They said I was being rude to customers.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Hansol says, leaning against the counter that separates the kitchen from the living/bedroom. 

 

“Trust me, it's not your fault.” Yuta laughs dryly. “God, I always feel good going into work because of you. I don't know what the fuck they're talking about. You always make me cum before I leave.” 

 

“I try.” Hansol chuckles, moving toward the stove to stir the noodles. There's a pregnant pause before Yuta speaks again. 

 

“Thank you for coming and getting me.” It's quiet, but Hansol still hears. 

 

“No problem.” He answers simply, smiling softly to himself. 

 

They eat in silence, both sat up in the bed with the TV on. 

 

“Sicheng is moving out.” Yuta says abruptly, turning Hansol’s head. “Gonna go live in his frat house. Leaving me alone.” 

 

“You could always stay here.” Hansol offers. Yuta looks over at him, examining his face carefully. 

 

“I don't think this place is big enough for all of my shit.” 

 

“I think we could make it work. I think I have more of your jizz stains on my sheets than my own, so you basically already live here. I have like three piles of your clothes in the closet-”

 

“Okay, okay!” Yuta laughs. “Okay. I'll come live with you.” He says, setting his bowl down and turning to lay his head against Hansol's chest. “We can fuck more that way, anyway.” And yeah, that's exactly what Hansol was thinking too. 

 

\----

 

Yuta doesn't have nearly as much stuff as he advertised, carrying three boxes in and declaring himself moved in. Hansol laughs and tackles him to the bed, sliding his shirt off and latching onto his chest. Yuta sighs contentedly, pulling Hansol up into a kiss by grabbing a handful of his hair.

 

“Are you going to unpack?” Hansol asks softly afterward, unused to pillow talk but not seeing anything else available post-sex.

 

“Eh. Sometime.” Yuta shrugs, slowly cuddling up against Hansol. They don't usually have time for post-coital anything other than dressing and goodbyes, so being stress-free and confined to pillow talk and snuggling, they're both unsure of how to proceed. 

 

“Usually I nap after we fuck.” Hansol says after a minute.

 

“I usually leave.” Yuta glances up at Hansol. 

“Do you have class?” 

 

“Not today.” 

 

“Me either.”

 

\----

 

Hansol wasn't expecting his mother to show up, but with her he can never really expect anything. Of course she notices Yuta’s things scattered around the house,mingled with his own and Hansol can tell she's about to say something when Yuta comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and big, purple hickies on his shoulder. He freezes when he sees Hansol and his mom, caught like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Yuta-” 

 

“I'm so sorry.” He blurts, backing into the bathroom and slamming the door. Hansol grabs the clothes that the younger had on the bed and carefully hands them to him, making sure not to open the door more than needed for his arm.

 

“I didn't know you had a boyfriend.” Hansol's mom finally brings up.

 

“He’s not- we aren't-” Hansol sighs, unsure of how to explain the hickies his mom very clearly saw. Yuta comes out of the bathroom in his tank top and jeans, his hair damp and a cloud of steam following him. 

 

“I'm so glad Hansol finally has a boyfriend!” Yuta freezes and casts scared eyes toward Hansol, receiving a shrug and an apologetic smile. With a sigh Yuta sits next to Hansol at the counter, smiling and leaning in to peck his cheek. Hansol smiles back - though uncomfortably - before turning to his mom. “So how come you never told me? You know I accept you.” 

 

“I just-” Hansol sighs. “I wasn't ready.” He glances at Yuta, who looks a lot more comfortable than he feels. 

 

“You know you can tell me anything.” 

 

“I know.” Hansol smiles. 

 

“So I was in town, and I thought we could go somewhere.” 

 

“Sure.” Hansol tenses when Yuta takes his hand and kisses the back, but he chuckles and smiles at the younger, hopefully as fond as he's trying to convey.

 

~

 

“So when did you start dating?” 

 

“Three months ago.” Yuta says before Hansol can answer. “Our anniversary is actually coming up, isn't it babe?” Yuta asks and Hansol forces a chuckle. 

 

“How could I ever forget?” He smiles, hip bumping Yuta. Hansol briefly thinks that they should just cut the act, tell the truth and move on, but then Yuta leans in for a kiss - on the lips! - and Hansol's mom squeals, so maybe they can hold on for as long as she's in town. It's just one day, after all. 

 

“How was it? Who asked who?” Hansol's mom gets nosier and nosier the more they speak and Hansol is delighted when their food comes, hoping it stalls the conversation.

 

“He asked, of course.” Yuta chuckles, squeezing Hansol’s hand and leaning into him. “Super romantic. I think we’d liked each other for a while before he kissed me and asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

 

“How was it on your end, Sol?” Hansol chokes on his water and Yuta laughs, gently rubbing his back. 

 

“Nerve wracking.” Hansol finally grits out, coughing into a napkin. 

 

“And this?” His mom points to her own neck, but he knows what she means. He looks himself, admiring his own work over Yuta’s neck and shoulder, even reaching up to gently touch. 

 

“Ah.” Yuta at least blushes at this one, embarrassed that his fuckbuddy’s mom found out.

 

“Got carried away, I guess.” Hansol chuckles, enjoying a flustered Yuta. 

 

“They hurt?” 

 

“I'm used to it.” Yuta says and Hansol's mom raises an eyebrow. 

 

“We’re safe, eomma, if that's what you're worried about.” Hansol sighs. He hopes the check comes soon.

 

“That too. Isn't this bad for business?” 

 

“Oh, I don't work. Not anymore.” Yuta smiles. 

 

“I think they look pretty.” Hansol says quietly, meant for Yuta's ears only. 

 

“It would be trashy on anyone else. You look proud.” Hansol's mom says, making Yuta chuckle. 

 

“It's just a warning to everyone that I have a great boyfriend at home waiting for me. I am quite the looker.” Yuta jokes and Hansol scoffs. 

 

“You're so full of yourself.” 

 

“Then how come I always end up full of you?” Yuta hisses at Hansol and okay,sexual bickering is okay. It's normal. This is safe territory for Hansol.

 

“Thank you for that image, but I really think I should get going.” Hansol’s mom slides out of the booth and stands, leading the other two to do the same. 

 

“Bye eomma.” Hansol smiles, hugging her before returning to Yuta's side and taking his hand. As soon as she's gone he drops it, groaning. “What the fuck just happened?”

 

“We just dated for a day.” Yuta says, paying for the tip and walking out of the restaurant with Hansol in tow. “Remind me to never do that again.” 

 

“Is it the sex?” Hansol jokes and Yuta smacks his bicep, making him laugh. “I can't believe I just spent the day with you and my mom.” 

 

“I can't believe I just spent the day with you and your mom.” Yuta says, climbing into the passenger seat of Hansol's car.

 

“Come on. You were the one all touchy-feely.” 

 

“You were the one who couldn't man up and tell your mom that we’re just fucking and living together.”

 

“My mom would never get it. You could explain it thirteen different ways and she would never get it.” Hansol sighs, turning onto their street. 

 

“Class?” Yuta asks. 

 

“Later. You?” 

 

“In a few hours.” Yuta nods. He reaches over and gently touches the zip of Hansol's jeans. “Wanna fuck?” 

 

“Sure.” Hansol shrugs. Anything to get his mind off of his fake date with his mom and his roommate/fuckbuddy.

 

\----

 

Hansol begins to realize that he may like Yuta more than he lets on when his mom invites them to Busan for his cousin's wedding and he doesn't dread going with the other. 

 

“You don't look terrible.” He says to Yuta, making the younger laugh. 

 

“You fuck me, I must not look too terrible during the day.” 

 

“Come on. Let's just go.” Hansol chuckles, leading Yuta out to the car. It's not too long a drive to Busan, and Yuta fills the car with chatter and music, so Hansol deals with it pretty well. 

 

“Hey.” Yuta says abruptly once they're stopped at the venue. “Let me give you a hickey. That way it looks even.”

 

“It'll be too fresh.” 

 

“Maybe we got frisky in the car.” Yuta winks and Hansol rolls his eyes, giving in anyway. 

 

Thirty minutes of marking and making out later, the two climb out of the car. 

 

“Asshole.” Hansol mutters, trying to fix his hair. Yuta laughs and does it for him, a fond smile blooming on his face. Hansol smiles back, reaching up to gently fix Yuta's hair as well. That's how his mother finds them, Yuta sitting on the hood of the car between Hansol's spread legs. 

 

“You know there are going to be children here, right?” She asks. Hansol breaks away from Yuta's gaze to turn to her. 

 

“Yeah. We know.” He nods. 

 

“Just making sure. Let's go in.” Hansol gently presses against his fresh hickey as he walks in, arm around Yuta’s waist. 

 

The wedding is boring - as all weddings are - and Hansol groans as he stretches once it's over. 

 

“Now for the after party.” Yuta chuckles, making Hansol laugh. He glances over and notices his mother staring so he leans down to peck Yuta's lips. 

 

“Let's talk to my mom and then we can leave.” 

 

“I want to go.” Yuta pouts.

 

“And I want to get you drunk. So let's get to the after party, but we gotta get away from my mom first.” 

 

“Always the gentleman.” Yuta laughs, taking Hansol's hand and lacing their fingers together before tugging him toward the elder's mom. 

 

“Did you boys have fun?” She asks and Hansol clears his throat to cover a laugh. 

 

“The most.” Yuta lies, making Hansol chuckle. 

 

“Can you message me the address so we can head out?” He asks her. 

 

“Of course! I'll see you there!” After securing the address, Hansol and Yuta leave the venue with their fingers still linked.

 

\----

 

“Is getting me drunk all it seemed to be earlier?” Yuta slurs sometime later, falling I to Hansol’s arms and making the elder laugh. 

 

“More than.” He nods, leaning down for a kiss that Yuta spins around, pulling him closer and slipping his tongue between his lips. Hansol moans in surprise, sliding a hand into the younger's hair. 

 

“PG, you two.” A voice interrupts and Hansol pulls back to look at a familiar face. 

 

“Youngho? Seo Youngho?” He asks, pulling the taller into a hug.

 

“It's been a while, eh hyung?” Youngho chuckles, patting Hansol's back. Hansol laughs in agreement, pulling away from the hug to look up at Youngho. 

 

“You’ve grown, haven't you?”

 

“Quite a bit.” Youngho laughs. Yuta suddenly shoves himself between the two, leaning back into Hansol and glaring up at Youngho. 

 

“It's okay, baby.” Hansol whispers, leaning down to kiss Yuta’s cheek. “Yuta, this is Youngho. He was my best friend in high school.” 

 

“It's a pleasure.” Youngho chuckles, bowing to Yuta. The younger continues to glower at the taller man, making him chuckle. 

 

“Youngho, this is my boyfriend, Yuta.” Hansol introduces. Yuta turns around and attempts to steal Hansol's attention back - though it's not too hard with his makeup perfect and a pout on his kiss-bitten lips. 

 

“I'll see you around.” Youngho says, leaving as Yuta pulls Hansol into another kiss. 

 

“Jealous, much?” Hansol chuckles. 

 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

 

“Once.” Hansol admits. “It was terrible. Worst sex of my life.” 

 

“I bet I fuck better than him.” Yuta mutters, tugging insistently on Hansol's tie. “Should I prove it to you?” 

 

“Seems like getting you drunk was a good idea after all.” Hansol chuckles, taking Yuta's hand and leading him to the car. Car sex is in no way new, but Hansol thinks it feels different. Maybe it's just the alcohol. 

 

~

 

“Hyung.” Yuta voice is soft and thick with both sleep and his accent, making Hansol smile. He hums in response, running a hand through Yuta’s hair. “Take good care of me.” Yuta sighs. “Good hyung.” 

 

“I'll always take care of you.” Hansol whispers, glancing out of the window of the car. 

 

“Good.” Yuta breathes, drifting off to sleep.

 

\----

 

Hansol wakes up with Yuta curled into his arms, still in their suits because they hadn't bothered to change when they got home. He smiles softly, gently running a hand through Yuta’s hair. He smiles softly, clearing his throat as he rolls over to stretch.

 

“I hope you're happy. My head is pounding and my ass is throbbing.” Yuta mutters, not even opening his eyes to look at Hansol. He looks contentedly lethargic, like a cat curled up in someone's lap.

 

“Come on.” Hansol says instead of voicing his thoughts. “We should shower.” 

 

“Together?” Yuta asks, cracking one eye open. 

 

“Yeah. You're in no condition to wash yourself. Besides, if you're lucky, I may help you with your little.. problem.” Hansol teasingly runs a finger over Yuta's morning wood and the younger groans, nodding.

 

“Okay. Shower together.” Yuta follows Hansol into the bathroom, letting the elder turn the water on. He bites his lip appreciatively, eyes locked on Hansol's ass. 

“Like what you see?” Hansol chuckles, wiggling his hips. Yuta laughs and nods, leaning in to give it a slap.

 

“Very much so. Want me to eat you out?” 

 

“Next time.” Hansol laughs, turning around to press a kiss to Yuta’s lips. “Strip for me, baby.” He whispers. Yuta whimpers softly but does as he’s instructed, taking off his wrinkled suit and letting the discarded articles of clothing fall to the floor. Its Hansol's turn to admire, fingers reaching out to gently trace patterns onto the Japanese boy’s skin. 

 

“Your turn.” He says, tugging on the collar of Hansol's dress shirt. The elder complies, slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Once he's undressed, Hansol pulls Yuta into the shower, kissing him under the hit spray of the water. The steam surrounds them both, creating a heated bubble that encases them in their lust. Yuta pulls back first, tugging gently on Hansol's shaft. The elder moans, body jerking at the sudden contact. Yuta laughs and mouths at the column of Hansol's neck, sucking a mark directly beneath his jawline. 

 

“Hey. Nothing visible.” Hansol reminds him, gripping his hip. 

 

“Too late.” Yuta giggles, admiring his mark before pushing Hansol against the cold tile walls. 

 

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you.” He complains, flipping them around - careful not to jolt them too much, lest they slip. 

 

“Sorry.” Yuta says, grabbing a fistful of Hansol's hair and pushing him down. “Take care of me then, hyung.” Hansol goes willingly, leaning forward almost instantly to gently take the head if Yuta's cock into his mouth. The younger groans happily, looking down at Hansol with a grin. Hansol winks before taking more into his mouth, slowly sliding all the way to the base before coming back up. “You haven't blown me in forever, huh?” Yuta chuckles. Hansol pulls off for a breath, gently stroking the cock in his hand. 

 

“Yeah. It's been awhile.” He agrees before taking Yuta back into his mouth. 

 

Sex has always been easy for them, Hansol thinks. They clicked easily and the hookups were few and far between in the beginning, but it slowly became something they both craved. Sex with Yuta is always mind blowing, no matter what is happening, and as Hansol makes the younger come undone, he briefly thinks that no one could ever live up to the standard he’s set. Hansol comes just from getting Yuta off, completely untouched onto the bathtub floor. It's something only Yuta could make him achieve.

 

They're getting dressed when there's a knock at the door, Hansol pulling it open without a shirt on. 

 

“Oh! Youngho.” He laughs, looking up at the younger boy. 

 

“Hey, hyung. Do you wanna do something together today?” Yuta's arms wrap around Hansol's waist, soft lips pressing against the warm skin of his bare shoulder. 

 

“Ah. Are we doing anything today, Yuta?” He turns to his roommate and catches the anger boiling in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah. You promised we’d stay in today.” Yuta lies, blinking. Hansol said nothing of the sort, but he wants him all to himself today. 

 

“I didn't-”

 

“If you want to stay in that's fine.” Youngho says, smiling warmly. Hansol tears his worried gaze away from Yuta and turns back to Youngho.

 

“Sure.” He smiles. He invites Youngho in, ignoring Yuta's glares. 

 

The rest of the time Youngho is there, Yuta ignores Hansol, sitting in the kitchen by himself instead of sitting with them. 

 

“You really like him, eh?” Youngho asks when he goes into the kitchen.

 

“No.” Yuta growls, glaring at Youngho. The elder laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Don't worry. Hansol isn't the type to fuck and go.” 

 

“No,that's me.” Yuta sighs, getting up and sliding shoes on. “I'll be back.” He says, leaving the apartment. Hansol comes out of the bathroom and frowns at the door. 

 

“Where’s he going?” 

 

“I don't know. I think he’s jealous.” Youngho chuckles. 

 

“Of you?” Hansol asks incredulously. 

 

“You don't remember the wedding party?” Youngho raises an eyebrow. _I bet I fuck better than him_ Hansol recalls, groaning loudly. 

 

“Fuck!” He shouts, stomping. Youngho laughs and shakes his head, patting Hansol's shoulder. 

 

“Do you know where he’d go?” 

 

“No clue.” Hansol admits, looking up at Youngho. Suddenly the door opens and Yuta steps back in. 

 

“I forgot my phone.” He mutters, but before he can grab it - or even shut the door - Hansol grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss. Yuta doesn't even fight, just falls willingly into Hansol's arms and Youngho laughs. 

 

“You're both idiots, you know that?” He says. 

 

“No offense, but can you leave?” Yuta asks him. 

 

“Sure. You're welcome, by the way.” With that, he's gone. 

 

“I like you a lot.” Hansol says. 

 

“I guess I like you a little bit.” Yuta says and Hansol laughs, pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Be my boyfriend? For real?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuta smiles, pulling back just to lean in for another kiss. 

 

“I’d suggest we consummate our relationship, but I did blow you in the shower and honestly it's too soon.”

 

“Later. For now, we should make out until you have to work.” 

 

\----

 

“So you're telling me none of it was real? Before?” 

 

“Well, we were definitely having sex.” Hansol says, earning a glare from his mom. “But we weren't dating, no. Just living together.”

 

“You lied because…?” 

 

“I love him.” Hansol admits, looking over at where Yuta is playing with some of his younger cousins. “I think I've loved him for a while. And I didn't want you to think less of either of us for just having sex but not dating.”

 

“I've had my share of friends with benefits, Hansol.” His mom chuckles. “But he loves you too. I knew from the beginning, honestly. You guys are so pure, so raw. It’s like you belong together.” Yuta looks over as if sensing Hansol's stare and smiles widely, waving to him. Hansol waves back, laughing at the younger as he’s tackled by the kids. “Be happy. Do whatever you want.” Hansol's mom moves to hug him. “But if you ever lie to me again, Ji Hansol, I'll have your ass on a silver platter.” 

 

“Serve it to Yuta for me.” Hansol winks at his mom before running away to hide with Yuta and the kids. 

 

“Hiding from mom?” Yuta asks, pulling Hansol onto the floor with him. 

 

“Yeah.” Hansol laughs, pecking Yuta's cheek. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“Nothing important. Let's just be happy.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuta smiles, leaning against Hansol and cuddling him briefly before the kids decide it's playtime again.


End file.
